Artemis In Wonderland
by Huntress2324
Summary: Alice doesn't know why these dreams are coming to her and why they seem more real than her own life. And why everyone in her dreams keep calling her Artemis. In the real world the team is trying to bring their friend back in hopes of not losing her.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay well this is my first story and I hope you guys like it.**

 **If you have any ideas of where it should go let me know.**

 **Heh... that rhymed.**

* * *

Alice wasn't scared, but she knew she should have been. She sat there alone in her room a cold sweat running down her back. She wrapped her long arms around her knees bringing them closer to her chest. She could feel her chest rise and fall slowly counting her breaths trying to stop herself from shaking.

She could still hear the cynical laughter ringing in her ears. It sent another shiver down her spine. She closed my eyes and tried not to think about the dream. She thought of Tyler and Lily, and how Tyler held her close during the scary parts of the movies even though she wasn't scared. She remembered how Lily would laugh at her stupid adaptations of the English language. She thought back to the first day of school.

"Today was a disaster." Lily said as they walked out of the gym after taking their school photos. She somehow had ended up with gum in her hair and trying to get it out only made it worse. Alice stopped in the middle of the hallway. Lily stopped talking and turned around and gave me a funny look.

"If the opposite of dislike is like, than is the opposite of disaster aster?" Alice asked her. Lily's eyebrows came close together. "You know that's a good question for Tyler. He is the human dictionary after all."

But like all of her memories they were all a bit fuzzy like she was watching them threw glass. Even the ones from today; they seemed like they were from a lifetime ago. Like they weren't real. _But that's impossible_. But the dream she had seemed more real than today. She shivered at the thought.

She calmly threw the blankets off her and got out of bed and walked to her bathroom door. She opened the connecting door and turned on the light. She stood there in the door way looking at herself in the mirror. Her platinum blonde hair back in a ponytail like normal and her brown eyes looking tired. She looked like herself but tired, just her, Alice Crock.

"Artemis." She heard the voice say again she crossed her arms as she rubbed away the goose bumps. What an odd name _. Why would someone call her that?_ She pushed the thought to the back of her mind and undressed as she reached for the shower curtain. She pulled it back almost half expecting someone to pop out.

She turned the handle to hot, and stepped into the shower. She poured soap into her hands as began to wash the sweat away. As she did she replayed the dream in her heard. She was now coming to the conclusion that it was really a nightmare.

A boy about her age with red hair in a yellow and red spandex suite was standing next to her on top of a tall building looking down at the streets below. She could feel someone watching her. She turned and looked at the boy next her meeting his eyes from under his mask. For some reason she had the idea she knew what this boy looked like underneath the mask. Even without his mask on she could tell he was handsome.

He quickly put his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him. Her stomach started doing flips. Their noses were almost touching, the boy smelled of cinnamon. This thought brought a smile to her lips. She laughed tilting her head back and bringing it back to face the boy with her stupid smirk on her face.

"You know Robin wouldn't be too happy to know we aren't keeping lookout." She smirked at him. _What or who was this Robin?_ This made the boy get a goofy grin on his face which made her stomach tie itself up in knots.

"Well Mr. Boy Wonder doesn't have to know." She whispered. _Boy what?_ He pulled her even closer.

"Wally…" she whispered. _Wally? What the hell kind of name is Wally?_ Before they could get any closer a laugh rang out filling the street. A chill went up her spine. Both quickly turned back to the street to see a clown in a purple suite run out of the bank across the street. She quickly let go of the boy and pulled an arrow out from the quiver on her back that was attached to a long cable and shot it at an angle at the building creating a zip line. She hooked her arrow around the line and sped the down the rope only to come face to face with the clown.

He smiled at her causing goose bumps to appear on her arms. Without hesitation she quickly swept her leg under him causing him to fall to the ground. He let out another laugh. This scared her even more. He quickly got up and ran to an ally way laughing along the way.

 _Where's the other boy?_ She couldn't move, finally her muscles were getting the message to move and she chased after the mad man. She heard a familiar girl's voice inside her head. "Artemis! Don't it's a…" but it was too late she followed the clown into the ally to find him quietly giggling behind a dark figure in a cloak.

She notched a arrow into her bow and aimed it at the figure. With a swift motion he raised his hand she tried to release her fingers from the string but she was frozen. Realizing only her eyes could work they grew larger as the man took his hood off.

It was a short pale man with evil looking eyes, but what separated this man from the rest was you could his brain. It was under what looked like clear skin, glass almost. He smiled at her noticing the size her eyes became.

"I guess making you forget is just too easy," he smirked. "I have an even better idea," he said as joy filled his eyes and a devil like grin spread across his face. "Psimon says 'sleep'." Then everything goes dark and the only thing filling the void was that God awful laugh.

* * *

"This is taking too long!" the speedster whined. No one opposed him.

"Kid, stuff like this takes time." The Dark Knight finally said. Wally turned to him with a look that almost scared the Bat, almost.

"We save your sorry butts up in the tower and it's not only two weeks later and one of our teammates is in a comma!" He said running his hands threw his hair.

"Wally…" Robin started.

"Don't Wally me! This is all your fault if it wasn't for your stupid obsession with that… that mad man Artemis wouldn't be here!" He said thrusting his finger at the sleeping girl. Robin looked hurt, Wally realized what he had said. "Rob I'm… I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that." The boy wonder showed no emotion.

"No, you're right. I shouldn't have deployed this mission without knowing how dangerous it could be. I should have especially known not to pair you two together on watch duty." He snapped at the red head. Wally looked like Robin had just slapped him. The red head was about to respond, but stopped himself. He let out a sigh knowing he should have been there to help her. If only he had just been little bit faster.


	2. Chapter 2

She jumped to hear a knock on her door. She turned off the shower and stepped out and wrapped herself in a towel. She unlocked the door to see her father standing there. He had a look of concern on his face.

"Is everything okay?" he asked. She sighed.

"Yea, just another bad dream." He frowned at this.

"You seem to be having a lot of those lately." She wasn't going to deny it, it was true. From Aliens, to a man in a bat costume, to even an asteroid in outer space that you could transport to. She let out a sigh.

"I'll schedule another session with Doctor Psimon." That name sent a chill up her spine.

"What about Doctor Lance?" she asked hoping to finally meet this nice Phycologist people were telling her about. Her dad's eyebrow came close together over his brown eyes like hers. He looked a lot like her, same hair, same eyes, even the same laugh. She had gotten her mom's dark skin and both parents athletic build.

"But Doctor Psimon has done great work…" He stopped himself. A sudden smile spread across his face witch almost startled her.

"Of course Artemis!" he said. She jumped back.

"What did you just call me?" she asked the older man. He looked confused, a sad look passed across his face, a smile quickly covered it.

"Oh sorry, we got a new partner at work today named Artemis. I've been trying so hard to remember her named it must have just slipped out." Alice nodded beginning to believe her dad. He gave her a hug, a long hug actually. Something she had never gotten from her father before. She hugged him back. He pulled away from her and put his hands on her shoulders and smiled at her.

"Goodnight," he said giving her a kiss on the forehead. He quickly walked out of the room gently shutting the door behind him. She stood there astonished. Her father had never acted that… happy before. She smiled to herself. Maybe things were finally getting better.

M'gann finally opened her eyes and let out a sigh and smiled. Everyone was looking at her.

"Well? What happened?" Wally said finally breaking the silence. M'gann looked up at him smiling.

"I have finally taken control away from Psimon, I now hold order in her subconscious." The room seemed to let out a sigh. Robin, Auqualad, Superboy, Batman, Red Arrow, and Green Arrow all stood there feeling a bit of weight fall off their shoulders. Wally wasn't pleased. He sat down in the chair across the bed from M'gann. His face was almost as red as his hair.

"So wake her up then!" he said with steam almost coming out of his ears. M'gann sighed.

"It's not that easy Wally." She said looking at the ground. Everyone looked up at her.

"What do you mean?" Aqualad asked. M'gann was silent for a few seconds.

"Psimon didn't only put her to sleep, he…" she trailed off.

"He what?" Robin asked from the side of the room.

"He didn't only make her fall asleep he created a different reality that she is living right now. To her this reality is real. It's the only thing she knows. We don't exist, we're just dreams… nightmares to her. She has a different life, a best friend a boyfriend…" Wally moved awkwardly in his chair to hear that word. "… She is living her dream life. She doesn't even go by Artemis in this world."

"What dos she go by?" Asked the shadow in the corner of the room. M'gann stiffened, she couldn't look the girl in the eye.

"She goes by Alice." M'gann's voice said shaking.

"That stupid fucking book," the Cheshire scuffs from the shadows.


	3. Chapter 3

**Just finished this chapter and decided as little Labor Day weekend gift I would post it. I felt bad about how short the last chapter was so I made this one longer. Hope you all enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Ne je ne possede pas Young Justice. (That's the sad french truth). P.S Sorry about spelling errors.**

* * *

Alice woke up that morning with a smile on her face. It was a beautiful June day. Or is it July? Alice wondered. She shrugged it off all she knew is it was summer and today was her first session with Doctor Lance.

She quickly threw on her favorite leather jacket and jeans with a white t-shirt. Pulling her hair up, she practically ran down the stairs. She bounced into the kitchen with a smile on her face she stopped to the smell of… pancakes? She saw her father standing behind the stove flipping pancakes over the open flame. He seemed to be humming a song.

"Dad?" she asked.

"Hum?" he didn't even look up at her.

"You're cooking?" she asked raising an eyebrow. She couldn't remember the last time he a cooked, know that she thought about it she couldn't even remember…

"You seem surprised. How many would you like?" he asked pulling her out of her thoughts. The smell filled the room and her stomach began to rumble.

"Three please." She sat down, her farther stopped and looked at her.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" she said reaching up to her face getting ready to wipe off soap or toothpaste.

"No, I've just never heard you say please before."

* * *

Wally watched as M'gann's eyes glowed green holding Artemis's head in her lap. He kept taping his foot wait for M'gann's eyes to turn back to normal and for Artemis to wake up. That's all he wanted was for her to wake up, so he could hold her and tell her how much he cared for her. His foot was tapping faster and faster. He hadn't left the room for days. He was still in his uniform which smelled awful for his nervous sweating and not showering.

The door to the room began to open, Wally quickly turned his head to see Black Canary standing in the door way. She casually walked up to his side and sat in the chair next to him.

"How are you doing?" she asked. The speedster let out a sigh leaning his head back agents the wall.

"I miss her," he said quietly.

"We all do," she said matching his volume. Wally was suddenly surprised to have the woman's arms wrapped around him pulling him into a hug. He gently hugged her back a little scared of what might happen if Green Arrow walked into the room. She let out a laugh.

"My God you smell awful," she said pulling away. Wally chuckled.

"Yea it's been awhile since I've showered. Or slept, or even eaten for that matter," he said grabbing his stomach. This has been the longest the red head had ever gone without eating.

"You should get some rest Wally. You need it more than anybody." Canary placed her hand on his back. He knew better than to argue. He slowly stood up to leave but something stopped him.

"Why are you here?" he asked the woman. She seemed to stiffen as he asked to question. The silence in the room grew until finally she gave in.

"Miss. Martian is having me go in next time with her to talk to Artemis, to see if I can help coax her out." Wally bit his lip, he knew this was the right thing to do but he was pissed he hadn't been asked to go in and see Artemis. He longed to hear her voice again.

Wally nodded and without a word he left the room. He walked aimlessly down the hallway until he found his room. Before he could open the door the tears he had been holding back for so long finally fell from his eyes. He slunk down with his back to the door pulling his knees to his chest and resting his head on them. His back shook as he gasped for air as tears ran down his face. He remembered holding her on the roof top. How close they had been, how her sent of lavender and vanilla shampoo filled his nose and made him smile, how she cocked her head back when she laughed at his stupid jokes, how he had just watched there frozen when Psimon said sleep.

* * *

Alice walked into the building anxious to meet this new doctor. She smiled as she sat patiently in the waiting room. Finally the doctor came out from the door in front of her looking at her notes in her hand. Alice excitedly jumped to her feet.

"Hello I'm Alice Crock," she said extending her hand forward. The blonde woman looked up at her finally reviling her features to Alice. She was tall, her black heels gave her much more height than she needed, she had long blonde hair, not as long as not as long as her own. Alice's smile faltered, this woman looked familiar. _You don't know this woman._ Alice didn't know this woman, she had never seen her before today.

"Hello, Art… Alice. I'm Doctor Lance." The woman wore a smile but had a sad look in her eyes. She shook Alice's hand and walked into the room she had just walked out of, Alice followed. It was a larger room than she thought it would have been. On the back wall was a stone waterfall, a few feet in front of it was a comfortable looking green couch, Doctor Lance sat in a brown leather chair across from the couch that was separated by a wooded coffee table.

"So… Alice why don't you tell me a little about yourself?"

"Well I grew up an only child, I live with my mom and dad, I go to school at Gotham Academy with my two best friends Tyler and Lily," she told the blonde woman. She didn't write anything down like Alice thought she would instead she just nodded and listened.

"You seem to have a very… normal life. So why have you come to talk with me?" she asked Alice. Alice didn't say anything. She looked sheepishly to the floor.

"Alice?" the woman asked softly. Alice didn't want to tell her, I mean how could she tell her about her dreams and how they felt so real and not think she was crazy.

"Alice, I can't help you unless you let me in." A shiver ran up Alice's spine, these words seemed so familiar. _Just tell her. Everything will be okay. She won't tell anyone._ Alice let out a sigh.

"I've been having dreams, nightmares really…" Alice trialed off.

"We all have nightmares," Doctor Lance replied, "Why tell me about these ones?"

"Because… because they seem so real. More real than the memories I have from real life. When I think back to memories of my own life, it's like I'm wasn't really there, but these dreams I'm having feel so real." Alice tried so hard, but her voice still broke at the end. She pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them.

"Do you remember every dream you've had like these ones?" Doctor Lance asked her. Alice nodded.

"There not all as clear as the more recent ones, some are just flashes from when I was younger. My dad leaving, my mom in prison… I had a sister, but she left too. I remember a lot of pain, and broken bones, scars…"

"Scars?" the Doctor asked raising an eyebrow. Alice nodded.

"May I see one?" Alice was still for a moment. She slowly put her legs down and lifted up the bottom of her shirt so the doctor could see her hip with a six and a half inch scar running across her hip bone. She looked at the Doctor waiting for a gasp, but only received a nod.

"How did you get that scar in your dream?" she asked the young woman. Alice lowered her shirt back down.

"My uh… my dad was angry at me for not getting a job done and had a knife…" she whispered.

"And how did you really get that scar?" Alice opened her mouth to respond, but she could remember.

"I… I don't know," she replied pulling her legs back to her chest.

"Tell me, what is the most resent and clearest dream you can remember when they started getting more vivid?"

"It was about… ten months ago. I was standing in a large… cave with other people in funny clothes and a boy in board shorts came running in carrying beach gear and yelled something and tripped and fell in front of me…"

* * *

 **Any ideas about this chapter leave a review and let me know what you think. I promise to have the next chapter up by sometime next weekend, it may or may not be already done.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola, sorry this took so long. I was trying to post yesterday... but I fell asleep.**

 **I hope you all like this new chapter. I'll make sure to have the next one up but next Monday at the latest.**

 **Please write a review and tell me what you think.**

* * *

"Wally! Wally wake up!" the voiced yelled at the speedster. Wally grumbled and started to open his eyes to see the boy wonder in full uniform and mask. He felt like punching the bird for waking him up from his dream. He and Artemis were…

"Artemis!" Wally shouted sitting straight up and smacking heads with Robin.

"Ow, dude what the hell?" Robin yelled as he brought his fingers up to his head hoping to not find any blood. Wally ignored his throbbing head which would probably have a bruise on it later.

"IsArtemisawake?" he asked as fast as he could hoping for the word yes to be responded with. The boy shook his head.

"That's actually what I came here to talk to you about." Wally's heart sank in his chest. He laid back down on his bed trying to hold tears back, he couldn't cry in front of his best friend. Robin rubbed his head trying to get rid of the pain.

"No, she hasn't woken up yet, but there is some good news." He said. The sick feeling in Wally's stomach went away.

"What is it?"

"Well M'gann was able to speed up the time frame in Artemis's mind giving Canary more time to talk with her, trying to help her relies they're real."

"And?" the speedster raised an eyebrow.

"They believe it's working, but…" before the acrobat could finish, Wally was gone with a gust of wind.

Wally nearly ran head first into the door, he stopped to see M'gann, Superboy, Aqualad, Black Canary, Batman and Green Arrow standing in front of the door. They all were talking in a low whisper. Oliver raised his head to look at the Kid, Wally realized how much the older man had aged from the nights with no sleep worrying over Artemis. Wally could only imagine how Artemis's mom felt, she couldn't even visit her own daughter due to her past record.

Wally walked up slowly to the group of hero's. None met his gaze except M'gann.

"Wally…" she began. His heart sunk again, he felt like he was going to throw-up. _No, no, no! She can't leave me!_ His cheeks became red with anger he reached for the door handle. M'gann stepped in front of him.

"Wally." He wouldn't look at her. She gently placed her hand on his shoulder. He lowered his gaze from the door to the ground.

"Wally, she's still with us." A smile tugged on the corner of her mouth. His heart beat slowed down, the red left his face, but he kept his death grip on the door handle.

"She told Canary everything, but it's really scared her. It even scared Canary. She told her things she would have never told her out here." His gripped tightened. _She should have told me those things._

"Wally she still doesn't believe the dreams are real, and the only person she can remember the most in her dreams is you." He quickly looked up at the Martian, finally meeting her eyes. "We think bringing you into her mind it could jump start her mind, finally making her believe. She won't talk to anyone, not even me... her parents or Canary. You're her best and last chance." He finally opened the door pushing in to see Artemis, her skin looked sickly pale, and her heart rate was slowly increasing, at this state Wally knew her heart would give out if she kept this out. If her brain didn't completely shut off before.

Wally sat in the chair on one side on the sleeping girl, M'gann on the other.

"Are you ready?" She asked the Kid Flash, he slowly nodded. She gently took Wally's hand in one hand and placed her other hand on Artemis's forehead. Everything went black.

Alice sat on the old swing set at the park only a few blocks from her house. She replayed what happened with Doctor Lance that afternoon.

She sat in her usually spot with her knees pulled up agents her chest. She waited for the doctor to say something anything. She had just told her about her dream with the clown and the pale man who called himself Psimon. Alice finally broke the silence.

"I know none of its real but, it feels so real," she said with a shiver, "after all this do you have any idea what they mean?"

"It should feel real," said the Doctor looking up from her notes. Alice waited for an explanation, but none followed.

"Wait, what? After a month of talking every day, that's all you have to say?!" The doctor nodded.

"Are you fucking nuts?! I just told you my worst nightmares, my deepest fears and all you have to say is that it's normal to dream about death, aliens, men trying to kill me, my own father abusing me!" She screamed at the doctor. Alice was now on her feet pacing back and forth, holding her head as a painful headache was coming on.

"Alice think about it, all these dreams feel so real, why?" Alice stopped pacing and turned to look at the doctor.

"Are you trying to tell me they really happened, all those people I killed, all those people I lied to, all the scars my father gave me, all that really happened? You're even crazier than I am! You belong In Arkham Asylum!" Alice quickly stopped herself. Lance stood to her feet with a raised eyebrow.

"What did you just say?"

"Nothing! I didn't say anything!" Alice stammered.

"You said 'Arkham Asylum' where is that exactly?" the blonde asked the other. Alice didn't know, she knew it was from, a book, a movie? She knew it wasn't.

"Artemis you're starting to remember," Doctor Lance said placing her hands on the shaking girl's shoulders. _No, nope, those nightmares aren't real, they can't be. But maybe…_

"What did you just call me?" Alice said pulling away from the doctors grasp. The doctor realized her mistake. Alice got up to leave. She had a major headache and couldn't take any more crazy.

"Alice wait..." Alice slammed the door shut behind her. She walked to her parked car, unlocking the green mustang and sitting down. She put her face and her hands and let out a sigh trying to hold back the tears of frustration. She sat up and drove. She had ended up at the park, where she now sat on the swings in the dark all by herself, trying not to to cry. Everything was falling apart.

"Why is this happening?" she asked herself letting out a sob. She looked up from her feet to see a figure walking towards her. She didn't run, something was telling her not to. That everything would be okay. She sat up wiping her eyes. The stranger came closer until she could see him. He had bright red hair, with freckles all across his nose. He stood slouched, but she knew he was definitely taller than her. He just looked at her with his deep green emerald eyes. She knew this boy from somewhere. She slowly cocked her head to the side trying to remember this nameless boy.

"Hey Arty," he said shyly.

"Don't call me Arty, Baywatch," Alice quickly snapped at him. Then it hit her, it was like a wave of relief had rolled off her mind. The boy took a step closer with a goofy smile on his face.

"Artemis?" he asked her.

"That's... that's my name isn't it?" she asked him.

"Yes, do you remember anything else?" he took another step closer. She could smell the cinnamon as he closed most of the space between them.

"My sister," she said with a scowl,"my father," she traced her fingers over the scar on her hip, "my mother," her voice cracked. Tears began to fill her eyes.

"The team, Robin, Miss. M, Super Boy, Aqualad, You." she said finally meeting his green eyes. Her headache began to grow, all of the joyful memories were washed away by ones filled with pain, blood, death, the screams of others. She pulled her hands over her ears trying to make the screaming stop and realizing she was the one screaming. it felt like her head was getting hit repeatedly over and over again with a hammer. She was now on the ground trying not to black out with the pain. She could hear the boys voice calling her name. Artemis. _That's my name._ Then everything went black.

* * *

 **Hope you all have a good week.**

 **I was thinking about writing another story mostly focused around the BatFam, what do ya think? Yay or Nay?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey sorry this Chapter is a bit short, I've had a lot of stuff going on this week and I am dead beat tired. I personally don't like this chapter, I just had to get it out for the plot line. I tried to throw some comedy in it, key word 'tired'.**

 **Disclaimer** **: I do not own YJ, if I did like anyone who is reading this would bring it back (and Wally too).**

 **Enjoy:)**

* * *

"Artemis, can you hear me?" she couldn't see anything. She felt that her eyes were closed. _Artemis, what a funny name._

"Artemis, can you hear me?" the man's voice asked again. Her eye lids felt heavy as she slowly opened them. A blinding white light filled her vision and three fuzzy black spots hovered above her.

"She's waking up!" another voice said, this was a girl. _M'gann? Wait what's a M'gann? It's…green right?_

The light slowly faded as her eyes adjusted to the bright light bringing the fuzzy spots into focus. She looked at the three people standing around her. One was a short black haired boy with a mask and cape. Next to him was a girl like herself but with green skin and red hair. _Do I have green skin? Wait, what do I look like?!_ Panic rushed through the young archer. The computer like screen next to her began to beep faster, and faster, making her headache worse.

"'Here take these," the third person said. He was a boy with dark chocolate like skin with blonde hair and gills on the side of his neck, with thick black tattoo like markings running down his arms. He held out a red and blue pill. _How ironic… wait how was that ironic?_ The girl sheepishly took them from the boys and swallowed them down with a sip of water from the glass on the table next to her bed.

They all stood there and watched her swallow the water. She slowly pulled the glass from her mouth.

"Do you know who you are?" the dark haired boy asked.

"I'm guessing I'm Artemis?" she responded. the boy nodded. _Great, one question answered, a million to go._

"Do you know who we are?" the green skinned girl asked.

"Are you a M'gann?" the girl asked the other.

"Well, no my name is M'gann. I'm a Martian."

"I thought you guys wore weird skirts and helmets?" the archer raised an eyebrow. The red head raised an eyebrow as the young black haired boy let out a small chuckle. The girl in the bed stared at all of them. Then she remembered.

"Wait… Megan… Martian Man Hunters Niece. You can shape-shift, and read minds. You hate the color white… and you always steal my clothes." Tears came rushing to the red heads eyes. She silently nodded to the girl in the bed.

Suddenly sharp pains filled the girls mind. She let out a scream and doubled over grabbing her head.

"Make it… make it stop!" she screamed. The pains grew as images rushed threw her heads. Doctor Lance, Lily, Tyler, her mom and Dad, the red haired boy. More images came the pain was almost unbearable. All around her people were coming into the room trying to hold her down. A needle was placed into her arm. Images of Sports Master, her real mom, Jade, Oliver, Robin, Batman, Aqulad, Superboy, M'gann…

The liquid was slowly put into her arm through the needle.

"Wally?" she mumbled before the liquid overcame her and she went numb.

* * *

"You were supposed to get me into the Boy Wonders mind not his stupid delinquent friend!" the mad man yelled at the mind reader. The bald man let out a sigh.

"I told you before and I will tell you again, it was either her or jail!" he snapped at the psycho. The clown rubbed his forehead trying to think of a way to laugh it off. Oh how he longed for his old partner, he almost missed the way she called him puddin', almost.

"Well did you get anything useful while the Martian was playing Doctor?" he asked. The Mind Reader gave the clown a smile that was almost as crazy as his own, again almost. The clown let out his signature laugh.

"Tell me my good friend what did you learn?"

"I learned of a little town where she visits quite frequently with the Boy Blunder. Happy Harbor."

 **Again, I'm super sorry this is so sort I promise to write more next time. And boy do Joker and Psimon have plans... I think. tune in next weekend to find out ;) heh see what I did there. Pretty please leave a review and tell me whatcha think.**


	6. Chapter 6

**As Promised a longer chapter. This one get intense, sorry. There is gore and language, so brace yourself. Because of this chapter I probably won't be able to write them next one until later this week. Again, sorry. Also please check out my other story 'A New Family Member."**

* * *

All she could see was the darkness. She heard a child's voice call her name.

"Artemis! Tag! You're it." She opened her eyes. She looked down to see two little kids running around a grassy field next to a playground. A little girl with glasses and dark brown hair had just tagged the other little girl in purple overalls and big blonde hair. It was her, from when she was little. _This is a memory, my memory._ Young Artemis ran after the little girl with a grin on her face. She couldn't have been older than 5. Artemis turned and looked over her shoulder to see an older looking girl sitting on the swings reading a book. She had long black hair and beautiful olive colored skin like her own. The girl didn't look up from her book. _Alice in Wonderland._

Artemis chocked back a sob. It was Jade. Younger Jade, she wore a black t-shirt and jeans with her signature green baseball cap. Artemis tried to walk up to her, but her legs wouldn't move. Her voice wouldn't let her call out to her sister. She turned her head back around to see the other young girl running form Artemis screaming with joy, trying not to get tagged. As she ran her foot hit the curb of the road forcing her to trip and land on her butt in the middle of the road. Young Artemis stopped running and looked at her friend. _Don't just stand there help her! What are you doing?!_

"Artemis?" the little girl looked confused as if she had forgotten where she was. Before either Artemis could look away a large truck came out in front of the girl. The older Artemis tried to close her eyes but the younger one didn't. She stood there and watched in horror. No tears came to the little girls face, her eyes were wide in horror. She didn't move.

"Lily?" the young girl asked letting out a sob. The scene shifted. She was sitting at her kitchen counter eating a bowl of stale cereal with water when a crash came from the bedroom next her. Artemis watched her younger self, she knew this memory, she didn't know how but she knew. Her younger self now eight years old got up from the table and walked to the bed room, without any choice in the matter the elder followed. There in her parents' bedroom was her sister and Sports Master.

"I can't live like this, mom in jail, you always gone, Artemis and I need someone who doesn't leave whenever they feel like it. We need a real parent!" her sister yelled at her father.

"How do you think the lights and water are still on!? I provide for you, sorry princess if it isn't good enough for you!" he took of his mask, and flicked open his lighter. Lighting a new cigarette and put it between his lips. Jade turned red with anger.

"Fuck you! I don't need you, I don't need anybody! I can do just fine on my own." She pulled the cigarette from between his yellow stained teeth and threw it on the ground and put it out with her boot. She quickly turned and left the room and walked down the hallway to her and Artemis' room. Her father stood there with no expression on his face. He turned to look at Artemis.

"We start training tomorrow morning." With that he lit another cigarette placed it between his lips and took a long drag of the smoke, exhaling though his nose. The images of Jade when she went through training ran through her mind, the scars, the bruises, bloody noses and broken bones. Artemis quickly fled the room to find her sister packing her begs.

"You can't go. What if mom comes back?" she asked her sister. Jade didn't look up at her. Jade began to talk to the young girl with her back to her. _Look up at her damn it! That's the least you owe her! Me! You can't leave. Don't leave. Not again._ The tears began to run down both the girls' cheeks. "In this family it's every girl for herself." And with that the Cheshire cat was gone. The scene changed again.

Artemis and her father were standing in the kitchen of their small apartment. 12 year old Artemis was washing her face over the kitchen sink watching the rusty colored water wash down the drain taking the screams with them. Behind her, her father lit a cigarette. _Oh-no._

"Artemis?" he asked. The young girl didn't looked up from the sink. Her father slowly began to rise from his chair and walked to the opposite side of the kitchen. "Do you know what you did wrong?" The young girl was gripping the chair so tight her bloody knuckles were turning white.

"Yes." She said under her breath. Her father shook his head and made a clicking noise with his tongue. He waked over to the kitchen drawers only a few feet from her.

"And what did you do wrong?" he asked. The calmness in his voice made shivers run down her spine. He opened the top drawer and pulled out a large kitchen knife exactly four inches wide. He slowly twirled it between his fingers.

"I let the target get away." She said keeping her head low.

"That's right. You had one simple task. Kill the Kid Flash. Drive an arrow through his heart. The one then you can do better than anyone I've ever seen…" The younger girl turned around to meet her father's glare and was greeted with a knife. She held back the scream lodged in her throat. The blood slowly dipped through her shirt and landed on her shoes.

"And you miss?" he dug the knife deeper and twisted it. She let out a whimper. "I thought I had trained you better than this Artemis." He let go of the knife leaving it in her side and waked away.

"I've got a job to go do. See you in a few weeks. There's milk in the fridge." And with that he left. The young girl collapsed on the kitchen floor. She sat there for hours trying to pry the knife out and stitch her side back up. The older archer sat there and watched as she traced her fingers over her own scar. The scene changed again.

 _No! No! No! I can't watch anymore I just want to go home._ Her 14 year old self sat sitting at a desk next to a black haired boy with deep brown eyes. He was telling her a joke, Artemis let out a light laugh a rolled her eyes. Laughing her still hurt her side, but the joke wasn't that funny anyways. All around them kids were packing up and the chalk board in the front of the room read 'Have a Great Summer.' _Mr. Gray's 9_ _th_ _grade English class._

"Got any plains for summer Arty?" he asked her. She shook her head.

"Nope mostly going to hang out and watch Netflix," _Killing innocent people, "_ what about you?" She asked the boy. The closer the older girl looked at him, she knew this boy from somewhere. He had a strong jawline, with bushy eyebrows, his right front tooth was chipped. Artemis remembering him tell her it was from when the Batman had saved him from some muggers.

"I was going to ask this girl out, but I don't think she likes me back." He said looking down at his desk. The younger girl gripped her pen tighter in her hand, almost breaking it. She let out a sigh of air and released the pencil from its death grip. _Boy, did I have it bad._

"Well whoever she is she's a very lucky girl, and would be stupid to not go out with someone like you." Artemis said forcing a smile. The boy looked up with a goofy grin on his face, the grin reminder the elder of someone, her stomach turned at the thought.

"Well then, Artemis Crock, would you like to go out with me?" Artemis watched her younger self go completely red. The boys smile grew.

"I'll take that as a yes." Just then a bell rang excusing the student for three months of no school. The two teens walked hand and hand down the hall. They walked outside of the building smiling at each other.

"How about I walk you home?" The elder suddenly remember this memory, fear ran down her spine. _No! Tyler don't!_ But the words didn't come out.

"I would like that." The two turned down the street and headed for her apartment, the older girls feet moved for her forcing her to follow. Tears welled up in her eyes as they grew closer to her apartment. Suddenly out of an ally way a man in a black coat and hoddie pulled a knife from his coat pocket and aimed it at the two.

"Money now." He placed out his other hand. The young girl had no money, neither did the boy.

"Look we don't have any money. Just keep walking and no lone gets hurt." The man frowned at him.

"Then how about I just take your little girly friend here." he reached for Artemis who was ready to attack the guy, but Tyler stood between them.

"Don't touch her…" Artemis could only see the back of Tyler, but she could tell something was wrong by the way his back tensed.

"Tyler?" he slowly turned around, the man in the coat was gone but he had left his knife. The blood quickly escaped Tyler's body along with the color from his face.

"Tyler no!" the young girl screamed and caught him in her arms. He reached out and placed his hand on her cheek smearing it with blood. Tears streamed down his face. The knife had punctured his lung forcing it to collapse and fill with blood. He didn't have much time. She cradled his head in her arms. The older blonde could only stare and watch in horror.

"Don't Worry Ty, I'll get some help. Stay calm everything with be okay." She said reaching for her phone. He put his hand on hers before she could reach it.

"We both know I'm not going to make it Arty. Even if you did call for help the closest hospital is in downtown Gotham, they wouldn't reach here in time." He started coughing blood.

"Tyler don't leave me you can't leave me." The young archer said holding him as close as she could. "You can't leave me. I can't lose any more people." He let out a light laugh.

"Every since the day in third grade when you kicked the crap out of those kids who were picking on me I knew I was in love with you. I love you Arty." He coughed again.

"I love you too Tyler." She slowly leaned down and kissed the dead fool. She sat there crying for an hour until she finally called someone and the hospital came and collected the body, the police arrived soon after. The two girls sat next to each other on the curb holding their knees to their chest trying to make the tears stop.

"I really did love him." The young archer said to herself. _Me too._

* * *

"Why isn't she awake?!" the speedster yelled at the Martian. The Martian wiped away her tears.

"Because Psimon installed a... fail-safe memory loss function. Right now she is reliving some of the most traumatic experiences, the ones that were her worst dreams in her... wonderland."

"Well then pull her out!" he yelled.

"It could kill her!" the green skinned girl snapped back.

"Only she has to survive them again, and lets hope her heart dose not give out any time before that." Aqualad stated. Wally angrily sat down in the seat next to the Cat. He let out a sigh after the others had left the room and turned to his girlfriends sister.

"What is she going through in there?" the Kid asked. The Cat let out a shaky sigh. The speedster had and never seen her without her mask before now, she looked just like Artemis, just different hair and eyes. He had also never seen her this depressed before.

"Hell," she answered him. Just then the door swung open to revile the young Boy Wonder, the color drained from his face. Both the Cat and speedster were on their feet. Before either of them could ask whats wrong the bird answered.

"It's the Joker."

* * *

 **Honestly** **this is probably the darkest thing I have ever written, trust me it gets better. Please leave a review and tell me what you think. Love ya :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Had some free time and felt generous so I decided to post this. The story is almost done. I personally don't like this chapter that much, like at all. I had to get this information somewhere though.**

 **I just started watching Gotham on Netflix, watch it it's AMAZING. Not as good as YJ though.**

 **Sorry for spelling and grammar errors.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own YJ or Netflix. If I did I would force them to make a third, forth, and fifth season and so on.**

* * *

She watched herself now only a few years younger than she was now, kneeling on the ground embracing her mom in her chair as she had greeted her home from school for the first time in many years. She wrapped herself around the woman letting the tears of relief run down her checks. The older girl stood in the door way as tears of joy ran along her face as well. She could feel as the hate, and pain wash away from the tiny two bedroom apartment.

"I missed you," her mother said stroking her hair. The memory of herself didn't respond, only let out a sob nodding her head pulling her mother closer. The image changed.

She unlocked her apartment door to be greeted by a man in a bat costume and a man in all green talking with her mother. Her mother turned to her with a smile on her face.

"Artemis, these nice men have come with a proposal for you." Her younger self walked in to the room. She could only be maybe a year younger than she was now. They both entered the apartment while the younger sat down next to her mother across from the two men. She listened to their proposal.

"You want me to be a superhero?" the younger blonde let out a laugh. The older one couldn't believe it herself, yet it sounded; right. She remembered this moment, how she felt. How her heart rose with hope, and fell with fear.

"More like a protege." The man in green told her, he had introduced himself as the Green Arrow. She had remembered seeing him on the news before with other archer.

"I thought you already had a partner?" she asked raising an eyebrow. The man stiffened at this remark.

"Well you see…"

"That doesn't matter. Are you in or not?" the Bat, cut him off. She nodded her head. The archer smiled at her the Bat showed no emotion.

"What are we going to call you?" the archer asked placing his hand on his goatee covered chin.

"I think Artemis has a nice ring to it for an Archer don't you think?" the younger girl asked with a smirk.

* * *

"Wally we have to go now!" the bird snapped at the speedster.

"We can't just leave her here Rob! What is she wakes up?" he said knowing he had no choice in the matter. The acrobat let out a sigh.

"M'gann has a link set up for when she wakes up, we'll know." Both boys stared at each other with a look that if they were Kryptonian would fry each other.

"Fine," the red head said finally giving in, "let's go kill a clown."

* * *

"Men and women, children of all ages. I would like to introduce myself. Some call me a villain, others a genius, some even go as far as clinically insane. But don't worry I'm not here for you. I'm here for a little bird that seems to have a nest here in town." The man in the purple suite stood before the horrified people of Happy Harbor. "If anyone has any information on this boy blunder please step forward. If not there is seven bombs filled with a poisonous laughing gas planted around your city. I'm sure this day will go out with a bang!" He let out his maniacal and let through the speakers on the screen in the center of town. People coward in the streets trying to find a safe place to go.

"And did I mention you only have seven minutes?" his voice grew darker with the last words. He let out a howling laugh again. His face was on every monitor, every TV screen, and every cellphone in the area. No one could miss it.

The young heroes scoped out the areas trying to keep to the shadows drawing the clown's attention.

" _M'gann do you have a location on the Joker yet?_ " Robin said through the mental link.

" _No. But I'll keep looking."_

 _"Well well well. What do we have here? You sidekicks thought you could escape from me?"_ The whole team froze in place.

" _Joker."_ Robin spat.

 _"Don't act so surprised. Working with a mind-reader does have its perks. We got to know each other thanks to you putting us in Arkham. Thank you for that by the way. Sorry to hear about your little friend and her accident. What was her name? Athena or something?"_ A laugh rang through the streets. Walls face flushed with anger. Robin put his hand on his friend's shoulder before he could do something he would regret.

"Dearest people of Happy Harbor," everyone stopped what they were doing and looked up at the screens to the clown, "it seems our little friends have decided to join the party. But they don't want to show their faces." The clown stuck out his bottom lip and acted as though he was in pain. "The first person to find the boy wonder and his friends and bring them to me will be the hero and I'll shut off the bombs. So who's life is more important, yours' or theirs?"

* * *

 **Hope you liked it. I promise by the end of this weekend to have another, much longer chapter.**

 **Leave a review and tell me whatcha think. Love ya ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**As promised a longer chapter, sadly though this is the last chapter.**

 **Sorry for any spelling or grammar errors.**

 **Disclaimer** **: I do not own YJ or any thing DC except my mug and Batman onesie.**

* * *

Artemis sat alone in the dark. She remembered everything. She remembered growing up in both worlds, she knew the one without her mom was the real one, the one with the team, the one with Wally. She missed her friends, but she also missed having a childhood, a real childhood, with her parents.

She pulled her knees up to her chest and finally let out the tears of pain she had held back for so long. She didn't know what to do. Then she heard a voice.

"Hey kid. It's me." _Jade!_ "I don't know if you can hear me or not, but M'gann told me about what's going on. I know how hard it must have been, I lived through the same thing with dad and losing mom. But…" she stopped, Artemis could tell she was about to cry, Jade had never cried before. "I had you. And… I just left you all alone with him. I'm so sorry. I should have been there. I should have been there to save Lily, to help you through Tyler's death, to help you when mom was gone. I was just scared. I know I left you, but you can't leave me. The team needs you, mom needs you," she paused. "I need you." Artemis felt the tears running down her face. That was the deal breaker, she didn't care if she had a childhood, she wanted her sister.

She struggled to open her eyes. A blinding light filled her eyes with an outline of a person standing over her.

"Jade?"

"Artemis!" the older girl threw her arms around her little sister pulling her close.

"Ow!" Artemis reached for her ribs in pain. The cat quickly let go of her.

"Sorry… I didn't mean to..." she stopped her eyebrows came close together. _Oh crap._

"You had us worried sick! Mom has been looking everywhere for you and she moves fast as hell for a woman who can't use her legs! We thought you had died until we got the call from Wally!" she punched her sister in the arm.

"Ow! Stop hurting me!" the archer said cradling her arm. "I'm sorry I know it was stupid to go after the Joker alone I just thought…" her sister put up her hand telling her to stop. She let out a weak smile.

"I'm just glad you're okay kid."

"Me too." Artemis smiled at her sister knowing she wouldn't probably see her again for a long time. Artemis scanned the room now realizing they were alone.

"I wasn't expecting a party or anything, but where is everybody?" the blonde asked.

"Yeah forgot about that, your little friends decided to pay a visit."

* * *

"Conner, M'gann, have you taken out the third bomb yet?" Robin asked over the com.

"Yes." M'gann replied. A loud thump made a sound over the com.

"Shit!" Conner said over the com.

"What is the problem?" Aqualad asked as he and Wally were disabling the fifth bomb.

"M'gann's unconscious. I think Psimon stopped by for a little visit. Once I get my hands on him I'm gonna…" Robin cut him off.

"As much as I hate to say it we can't go after Joker or Psimon. We still need to find the seventh bomb." The bird said over the com. "Superboy, get M'gann somewhere safe and make sure she's okay. Wally, Aqualad, continue with the fifth bomb, I have just finished with the sixth. On my way to the coordinates of the seventh."

It was now dark out as Robing ran towards city hall. He stayed close to the shadows as groups of people were hunting up and down the street for them. He quickly unlocked the doors of the hall and ran towards the archives. He ran to the back of the room where the stairs to the basement were. He swung open the door. It was completely pitch black except for the glowing green bomb in the middle of the room. He quickly made is way to the machine. The clock had two minutes left. He quickly began to disarm the bomb as a silent figure came out from the darkness coming up from behind the boy without a sound.

"Well hi'ya puddin'!" the woman said as she brought the tranquilizer to the boys' neck.

* * *

Artemis was on her motorcycle as she drove way over the speed limit to get to city hall. She had hacked the com link to find the last place where Robin's com had come from. No one on the team was responding to their links. Her sister had filled her in on what was going on. She speed down the streets and came to a screeching halt on the lawn of the City Hall building. She threw off her helmet and ran up the stairs and into the building.

 _You can do this. Find Robin, shut off the bomb, save the city and everyone in it. Piece of cake._ She made her way to the back of the archive room only to be stopped by a female clown with a hammer _._

"You must be the comma girl Mist'a J told me about. I thought you were supposed to be asleep beauty." The woman let out a giggle.

"I don't have time for this." Artemis quickly notched an arrow from her quiver into her bow and fired it at the woman. The woman caught the arrow with quick reflexes. The woman smirked.

"Betcha didn't think that threw now did ya." Artemis smiled from under her mask, an evil little smirk to match the clown woman's. The woman faltered. She looked at the arrow in her hand as it let out a volt of electricity knowing her out.

"Betcha I did." Artemis ran past the woman and down the pitch black stairs.

* * *

Artemis entered the dark room to be greeted by all her friend tied to the bomb. The timer had just hit a minute.

"No." Artemis whispered under her breath. _I don't know how to disarm a bomb!_

An evil cackle echoed through the room. A shiver ran down the archer's spine. She quickly notched an arrow into her bow not knowing where to aim. The man in the purple suit and scars stepped into the glowing green light.

"Why hello little archer." The smile on his face grew. "I hoped you would stay asleep long enough so I could finish off your little friends here," he stuck out his bottom lip as if he was about to cry. "And thank you again for taking the bait that night. it was suppose to be the boy blunder, but you were just a good distraction of any. Without you I wouldn't had the time to set up the bombs!" Artemis took a quick glance at her friends, none of them moved. The clown followed her gaze.

"Oh don't worry their not dead; yet." He let out another howl of laughter. _50 seconds._ She kept her eyes on the clown and slowly moved the stair case aiming the arrow at his chest.

"Let them go." She hissed at him. He let out a giggle.

"And why would I do that?" fear ran through every bone in her body, she wanted to curl up in a corner. Just looking at the clown made her want to cry. She had heard of the awful things he had done, the nightmares he had given Robin, the scars he had given Batman.

"Because I have an arrow aimed at your chest." She kept herself from shaking. He frowned at her. That was even scarier than him smiling.

"I know your kind. You don't kill. You're a superhero, raised from the ashes to fight the darkness turn a new leaf, make sure no one has to go through what you did." _40 seconds._ She took a quick glance at her teammates to see one of them awake. _Robin._ He had a cut above his eye, other than that he looked okay.

" _Keep him busy."_ He mouthed to her. She looked back at the clown. He was still rambling.

"You're no killer." He sneered at her.

"No, but you are aren't you. I'm guessing that's what happened to Psimon." The clown laughed.

"Clever girl, but sadly it's very hard to kill someone who can read your mind. The little man skipped out on all the fun just before you arrived."

"I'm guessing that's why you're little bimbo upstairs is here?" She was trying to get under his skin. Keep his attention away from the bomb and Robin. _30 seconds._ The clowns pale face seemed to grow a little red.

"She's more than that. She's more or a partner with benefits."

"She seems like more than that clown. Seems like love to me." the smile vanished from his face.

"Oh no. Did I hit a sore spot?" the blonde raised her eyebrow. _20 seconds_. _He is going to kill me. I am going to die right here in this basement. If the bomb doesn't kill me first._

"I knew I should have killed you, but Psimon, the little rat, wanted to take a look inside your brain. I was surprised to say the least. You must have some dark stuff in there to scare him." The archer gritted her teeth.

"Oh no. Did I hit a sore spot?" he said mocking her. _10 seconds. God this is the longest minute of my life. It's taking for freaking ever._ Artemis could see Robin fiddling with the wires behind the mad man. She focused her attention back to the clown. _Just a few more seconds and we'll all be like him, or worse._

"You're right I do have a dark past and I did rise from the ashes. But you're wrong, I'm not a hero." She said as Robin shut off the bomb with seconds to spare, "I'm a side kick." And with that she released the arrow impaling it into the clowns shoulder. He fell over in pain crying out. She quickly ran up to him placing a knock-out arrow into his neck.

"No! I will not be foiled by children! Not agai…." And with that he fell into his dramatic sleep.

Robin untied his feet and walked up Artemis as they watched the sleeping clown.

"Why didn't you just shot him with the knock-out arrow first?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"I wanted him to have a scar to remember me by." She said lightly tracing the scar on her hip.

* * *

"Wait you shot the Joker?" Conner looked at her with an eyebrow raised. The team was back in the cave. Batman and the authorities had taken Harley and the Joker into custody, they would be back in Arkham by the morning. Artemis smiled and nodded her head.

"You should have seen it. It was awesome!" Robin said as he stuffed his face with M'gann's cookies. Normally he didn't eat a lot of sweets, but he did almost die tonight, so why not? They all sat around the red faced archer. She had told them about when she woke up and went to find them. She didn't say a word about what went on while she was sleeping, M'gann kept quiet too.

"Artemis we are so relieved to have you back," Aqualad said, everyone nodded in agreement. "We are happy you are unharmed and safe. And thank you for saving us tonight." Robin looked like he was about to say something before Aqualad elbowed him in the ribs. After a few stories were told and laughs were shared everyone dispersed from the kitchen to go to bed. Artemis sat alone at the kitchen counter drinking a hot cup of tea. She didn't really feel like sleeping.

"Hi." Artemis sat up a little straighter when she he the small voice from behind her. She turned to see a red headed speedster still in his uniform.

"Hi," she responded. They both looked at their feet in silence. Finally Wally broke the silence.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there." He said not meeting her eyes.

"Wally…"

"No." he cut her off. "I should have been there. You were all alone… and I wasn't fast enough." Artemis set down her tea and rose from her chair and walked over to the Kid Flash. He still didn't meet her eyes. He was much taller than he was when they had first met. Her head barley reached his neck. She put her fingers under his chin to pull it up so she could see his bright green eyes. She gave him a small understanding smile.

"Wally you were the one that woke me up from a coma." He looked away and snorted.

"Yeah, just enough for you to wake up and fall back into it again." She put her hand on his face so he couldn't pull away. They were only a few inches apart.

"Wally… you were there for me when I needed you. M'gann told me you never left my room for days. Wally that's all that matters."

"I love you so much." He said looking into her eyes. He had never said this to her before, but it was true. She smiled back at him.

"I love you too Wally." He pulled her in for a kiss. _I really do._

* * *

 **Oh my gosh, I can't believe it's over. Thank you guys so much for the support. Please check out my other story. I already have a new idea for another story *Devilish Grin***


	9. Chapter 8 12

**Okay I lied, but this really isn't a chapter, it's like a half chapter.**

 **hope you like it.**

* * *

"Do they know?" the man in the shadows asked.

"No. They don't suspect a thing," the mind reader said with a sinister smile.

"Good. I am very pleased with your work. Did you recover the item while the hero's were busy?"

"Yes." the minion said holing up the blood red stone in his hand.

"Very good. And the lose ends?" the man said raising an eyebrow.

"Both the Joker and Harley Quinn are back at Arkham. Neither one will remember the battle between them and the young hero's. It will all just be like a daydream."

"And the children suspected nothing?"

"Not a thing. They though it was really the Joker the entire time, not my puppet." Psimon's smile grew, he could tell the man in the shadows was smiling too.

"Very good, very good indeed. Now for stage two." With this the man with no eye let out a sinister laugh that echoed through the great halls of the manor on top of the hill.

* * *

 **Okay this was the last (half) chapter... for this story.**

 **Mwahahaha! *evil Psimon grin***


End file.
